Mafia! Mafia!
by Raina and Taina
Summary: I put it back up as I said I would. AU, the Mafia is the bad guy's right? well, not really. will be M later. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Ok so some of you are thinking 'lady uploud it or don't but stop making us relook for the damn thing!' I know and I'm sorry but (if you didn't read the letter) I felt it wasn't getting loved and I deleted it on accident (planed to put after last chapter put up.) anyhow with much encrigament (created by Raina) I am trying again.

Sorry and thanks

Taina

Mafia! mafia!

I kicked the door of my brother's house in. "~Ve Lovino, what happened you're covered in blood!?" he asked "I was working idiot." I said as I hung up my black hat and gun holder (with the guns still in them and loaded I will add.)

He thought for a moment (yes he thinks) and then said stupidly "you fucked and killed some innocent person again didn't you?" I flinched a little. "It's not like I wanted to" I said not looking at him. The disappointment in the sight he let out was unmistakable. "I'm going to take a shower," my escape. "Call me when my, gests arrive." I said as I ran a hand through my dark (and bloody) brown hair.

I stripped out of my bloody clothes and got into the shower as the hot water ran down my back I thought about what my brother had said once to me. _"Lovino do you like to hurt people? Or are you just scared someone wills hurt you aging if you don't?"_

Then I thought of the man I just killed. _"P-p-please I-I-I'll get the money, j-j-just let me live! my wife , s-s-she's sick and I can't-" he stuttered out before I cut him off. "Be quite! I don't care about your sob story! I told you to get me the money by last Wednesday, its Sunday. You have had lots of time!" I aimed the gun at his stomach and shot. He dibbled over in pain blood rushing out. "Haven't what you've done to me enough to me!?" He spat. I smiled "that's for pleaders on my part, now die." *bang* he was dead I licked one of my fingers that was covered in blood severing the taste of death._

I smiled, yes, I liked to hurt people, I liked to watch them bleed and cry and bag for mercy, I liked to feel powerful and unstoppable and safe from other people's arms. My wicked smile trended to a grimace, I'm a savage.

There was a knack on the door. My brother's voce was on the other side, "Nii-chan your-wa!" I herd a crashing sound before the door to the bathroom was kicked right off its hinges, and in to the bathroom strutted my swordsmen "hay boss wasn't it a little early to kill him? I mean not that I mind it just…don't shoot me ok." Fucking albino asshole, I shot once he dogged and stumbled backwards 'that was for knocking my brother over' I thought. "~ne-chan don't kill him." My brother pleaded as he got up. I hissed as I shot again, damn I keep missing "don't worry, one: he's immortal (I swear) and two: I won't get blood on your carpet" I muttered and shot one last time, this time I got him in the arm 'that was for breaking my door!' I thought. "Lovino can we please get this meeting over with!" the head of the Asia family Wang Yao yelled with discomfort at my reckless behavior. "Yes of coerce" I said and ran to my room to get some clothes on. After pulling on said close and sitting down the new world boss Alfred F. Jones asked "what's the problem anyhow?" Ivan Braginski cleared his throat and smiled warmly "It appears our 'friends' (the cops) have a new force that specializes in mafias, the group is small, but, dangerous. There names are Arthur Kirkland, Francis Bonnefey, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and Ludwig." Ivan put out 4 pictures with the 4 men on them. "There are only 4 of them!? How bad can they be?" Alfred asked. "They have already taken out 2 of the other families." Yao explained "Who?" I ask "the African and Australian clans." Yao said softly "Oh" we all said "what do we do?" Alfred's right hand man Matthew asked. "What do ya think we get rid of them!" Gibert yelled almost bricking my table. "Great idea. Now, how!? Yao asked. Alfred smiled devilishly "you've herd the saying '_when in Rome do as the Romans do_'" everyone was quiet then Ivan asked "which is?" "Dived and conquer" I said with an evil smile.

"I'll tack the Englishman" Alfred said stabbing a knife through one of the pictures and into the table, there goes my table. "Then I'll take the German" Ivan smiled darkly his eyes hooded in darkness as he copied what Alfred did, "I'll take the French ide- I mean man" Yao said unwillingly coping what the other two did, my poor table. Well technical its my _brothers_ table but I live here two. "Leaving me with the Spaniard, alright." I muttered mimicking what the other three did, I would just bay a new one.

"So the plan is we catch them," I said everyone nodded

"We kill them," Alfred said we all nodded

"We send something of there's back to the police" Yao said everyone nodded aging

"We all go drinking" Ivan said. We all nodded except for Yao how shuck his head and said "last time I went drinking with you, Ivan, I woke up in you're bed." "I didn't wont to here that" Gibert said making a sick face. "So everything has bean desisted" I asked, we all nodded again.

We had no idea what was in store for us though, and we could have never imagined it.

* * *

Arthur looked at his paper work and he was not amused. 'First Australia, now America, what next Fiji*!' he thought angrily "_Moi mi_~" a French voce sang into his ears "Francis we have a now mission" Arthur said not even looking up from his paper work. Francis groaned "Cant I go with Antonio?" he asked "No" Arthur answered simply "Do you wont to know how were after?" "Wee, if I must be with you, I must." He said dramatically. "Were going to get the American mafia and we need to bring there leader back alive." Arthur said "and that is?" Francis asked "_**the lone hero**_*" a German voce said from behind him. Francis and Arthur turned to see the Ludwig and Antonio. "Are you headed somewhere to?" Francis asked. Antonio nodded "to Italy." He said with a smile. "Oh dear old friend, I will miss you so!" Francis said throwing his arms around Antonio "I'll miss you to Francis, now let go of my ass." Antonio said with a smile, everyone (but Arthur) always thought Antonio dense. But Arthur new the truth, he wasn't dense he just didn't care when Francis felt him up, he knew he was a pervert.

"To Italy you say? I didn't know there was a mafia there" Arthur said "yes, there is it, shock us to, we thought it wasn't real either but it is." Ludwig said looking at the paper "Bring him back alive to" Arthur guessed. "She*" was the response he was given "_Excusez-moi_?" Francis asked looking over Antonio's shoulder "_**the black widow**_ is believed to be female." Antonio said "why?" Arthur and Francis asked. "two reasons one : she has gotten into banks and other places with out a single shot of her. And two: all her, male victims, have had, sexual encounters before death." Ludwig answered. "That's my kind of girl! Can we switch assignments?" Francis asked excitedly "No" everyone said looking at him "Why!?" He asked in a winy voce. "Because, you and Arthur don't speak Italian while Ludwig and I do." "But," Francis tried but was quickly shot back down again. "Fine Arthur we are of to the U.S.A to fine an evil man and sweep the American woman off there feet. To the airplane!" and Francis and Arthur was off.

*Key

*First Australia, now America, what next Fiji*!- bad joke all of these places where England's colons, and séance Arthur is form England well, ya get it.

*the lone hero-epic fail! I couldn't think of a better name for Alfred that was it.

*She-yes, yes they think Lovi. is a girl. This is going to be explained later.

Playlist

Chapter 1

-sharpest lives my chemical romance: the begging and when the Mafia bosses are in there meeting.

R and R please :D It will make me happy! And I'll continue if I get at least 4 of them. Oh ya also for Taina sand your mail to Pandachan01 ok. But no perverted things like 'have sex with me!' also this is all the info on me you get.


	2. my sexy dissever

A/N: I decided to change the story –felt it was to rushed- I don't own Hetalia and I got the translations from online. Warning: this chapter may have something in it that is well, yucky you may make it as dark or as light as you like and there is a 3 sum. Laughs (do not kill me ok)

~Taina

Mafia mafia

Ch: 2

"I'm going out for a bit!" I yelled.

"But Nii-chan it night-" my brother never finished his sentence. I was out the door before he could.

Down the street past the last houses yard there was a forest looking thing. I walked through it until I got to a small hole that I went through and finely got to were I was going.

It was a small wild meadow, in the left corner there was a small waterfall. Everywhere also there were flowers, some of them didn't even grow in Italy. I flopped down in the middle of the field. A doe and here babies grassed near me, completely unafraid. I was regular in this meadow.

This was my sanctuary, no one knows where it was and nobody cared about it. I watched the fireflies dance above me. This was the only place that I could get any peace without 'I'll attack your vital reigns' being yelled through the house or loud piano music or my brother or… you get the gist.

It was quite for a while then I heard footsteps suddenly. I sat up, the Doe next to me also looked, I smile and said, "Its ok" I muttered and begin to sing softly

"_Stella Stellina __Nata sono nata nell'Africa d'Italia,  
in qualche posto e in qualche modo sono pure cresciuta.  
Non c'erano chitarre ai miei tempi,_

_non c'erano chitarre da suonare_*"

it seemed to sooth her."Wow, I didn't know this place existed!" a Spanish voce came loudly from the little meadows only entrance, the sound made me jump. I looked at him; the man had dark brown hair and emerald eyes. About at that time he saw me "Oh, um hi! I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Who are you?" He asked. I almost laugh my pray came to me and even better he's a block head! "Lovino Vargas It's nice to meet you." I said softly with a hint of a chuckle in my voce.

He walked closer to me and sat down. "So do you live near here?" He asked his eyes glowing in the half moon light. "Yes, I live up the street from here, and you?" I asked doing my best to seduce the stupid man without letting him know I was trying to seduce him. It seemed to work pretty well "Um, uh I-I live up there to" he stammered out. "Really, Interesting do you have any siblings?" I kept up what I was doing "Y-Ya one older sister named Maria and one younger sister Isabella/ Bella" I watched his cheeks heat up, 'just like a girl' I thought. Maria, where had I herd that name? "And you?" he asked "I have a brother" I said smoothly. "Older or younger?" he asked "younger" I muttered. "And your parents?" he asked "they died in a cross fire." I said sadly "Oh, I'm sorry" he said "what about you?" I asked "Oh my mom and dad love each other a lot! Them and Maria are back in Spain." He said. "Hmm, what do you do?" I asked I already know but still. "I'm a cop" He smiled "so what do you do?" he asked "Importing and exporting" I lied smoothly. "Oh cool" he said. "So your younger sister lives here with you?" I asked sweetly. He nodded

Suddenly the clock struck 12:00, I stood up "I have to go" I said with one more smile at him. "Wait! Will I see you again." He asked. What was this fucking _Cinderella*_? I briefly wondered why he wonted to see me again. Then it hit me, my pray really was stupid, he fell in love with me. I looked him up and down so swiftly I doubt he noticed, 'but he has such a nice body' I though and said "we will I promise." And with that I ran off.

As I walked home I thought about my pray, it was almost a shame to kill something so (oh what's the word) sex worthy, sexy, which ever you prefer. Hmm perhaps I would treat him like all my other victims, I smiled thinking of him in bed he had to wear at lest 10s I shivered, what would I do to him first? I doubt he would fuck me willingly so bondage will be in order.

As I arrived at my house I herd Beethoven's 5th playing. Shit, Roderich is mad at me again. "Why are you mad?" I asked as I came in. "Where where you!? I was worried sick about you!" he yelled. "Calm down _Madre*_ I needed to be alone, where my brother?" I said. Roderich had always like a mother to me, fritter and yelling about thing I did, spilling blood on the carpet, the money book is unbalanced, my brother destroying the kitchen, his two 'lovers/friends with benefits' braking his piano, I have a fiver, the list goes on. "Your brother already went to sleep, _he_ has school in the morning." The Austrian replied, ya my brother goes to school I don't, he may be my 2ed in command. But he like to be out with other _people_, but I digress. "And as for what's wrong, the money book is now unbalanced thanks to the miss hap earlier today" Roderich huffed. The Austrian liked 3 things: order, his piano and Elizaveta and Gibert.

Yes, the three musketeers they love each other, chase each other and brick my brother's house, but again I digress. "Lovi! Your home!" the said Hungarian came into the room kissed Roderich on the mouth and smiled sweetly. "Hi, yes I'm home." I said to her.

Just then there was a banning on the door, crap I new that sounded it could be only one person. "Hi, Lovi~" a small Dutch woman said after a larger (spiked haired) man brick down said door. "Dana* hello what brings you here?" I asked "have you seen the news?" she asked as she sat down in my chair. "No, I've been preoccupied lately" I said "Well, look." She said as she turned on my TV.

A man dressed nicely, his hair slicked back, he was tall with blond hair and he was rambling junk about how he was going to stop the prostrations and drug dealers and mafias, so pretty he will _fail_ like everyone before him. "Great a new DA what ails is on?" I said

Dana sight "this man has cased Ivan trouble as well" she muttered "oh I see your point." I said turning off the TV. "So what are you going to do?" Dana asked me. "They said cut off a snake's head it dies right." I said "Why are we killing snakes?" the spiked haired man (Dan*) said "brother, it means take out the head and the whole thing falls apart." Dana said to him calmly rolling her eyes "Oh I know that" he said "no you didn't" Dana said without looking back at him. "By the way were staying here tonight" she informed me.

"~Ve brother, why is it so loud down here." Feliciano said coming down (warring cloths fortunately) and holding a teddy-bear "Just who I wanted to see." I muttered "do you know Isabella Carriedo?" I asked "Yes we are in the same class, she's coming over tomorrow so we can do our project it's a volcano" he said all bubbly. Joy, my house will be a mess tomorrow night.

* * *

"So this is America the land of the free?" Francis asked looking around New York as the people and car's bussed by. Arthur was not as…happy…impressed… whatever, with the seen before him "there to loud, they have no manners, there food is unhealthy…" Arthur rambled on Francis just sigh and looked for a pretty woman or something to entertain him.

Francis was just scanning the aria when he saw something that stood out to him. It was a young Canadian man with fluffy (and wave) hair and blueish/perpleish eyes. "Arthur be quite I think I have found a target" Francis said in a oh-so-calm voice. He began to walk to where the man was. "Salut mon doux quel est votre nom?(hi my sweet what is your name?)" he asked the man.

Matthew jumped when he heard someone speak to him in French. He turned to see a French man and an Englishman (who was fuming) coming torts him. "S-Salut Je suis Matthieu qui êtes-vous? (h-hi I'm Matthew who are you?)"He asked "I am Francis and this angry looking thing is Arthur Kirkland don't mind him" the French man said with a smile. Matthew couldn't believe his luck! The very men they were looking for. He inanely sigh and said 'ok Matthew, you can do this, just remember what everyone has told you, stay discreet and persuasive but seductive at the same time' he cleared his throat quietly and said "well can I show you around some of New York you kind of seem lost." "We have a map" Arthur said sourly. Matthew looked at the map, he maybe part of the Mafia but this was true "that map is, old. The rail way right here on the left isn't there anymore." Arthur looked at him with a; you got to be kidding me look. "Then Matthieu show us around will you." Francis said."Oh it would be my pleaser; we'll most likely run into my brother. Oh, don't worry he's nice just…loud." Matthew said leading the way to the train station the cop's fallowing behind clueless that the man was part of the very mob they were looking for.

_It was dark, what am I saying, it's always dark, the breast smiled at me as I sucked, tears streaming down my face. Deep throttling hurt, it always did. "You're my fever toy" he purred "your body's always available to me." He said as he pulled my hair and tossed me on to the bed, as I panted and gasped for air he crawled on top of me smiling then thrust into me laughing as I screamed in pain. "P-please don't" I murmured pleadingly. Hell I was 8 years old. "get use to it you'll be doing this for another 24 years" he said with a grin. "B-But I've paid off at lest half!" I yelled/ screamed. He stopped for a secant to say "you owe interest."_

"NO!" I screamed then looked around and flopped back onto my pillowit was just that horrible, horrible dream again. I looked out, it was day light I pulled down one of my pillows and hugged it my chest and cried, oh how I laugh at how weak I am. Yes, I rape people, but they never have to watch (there blindfolded) and I kill them after words, they don't feel any feeling and I only feel love while it happens, then its over. "I'm so unworthy of love that's why I'm not aloud to have it" I squeezed my pillow even titter with one arm and grabbed the Rosary around my neck and kissed it. I laid there till the door opened "is it time for you to live?" I asked "no, school want start for another hour I have time." He said as he came in. He hugged me "I'm sorry that you still have night terrors." He said rubbing his cheek agents my hair. "Tell me the story of how you met Gilbert" I said holding his hands to my cheeks.

Feliciano smiled sadly and said as he rubbed my cheeks "it 4 years after we where separated, Gilbert's brother found me on there door step and they took me in." I smiled I know there was more to the story but that was the key points. I hugged him which was rare (I'm not a touché person) "you need to get to school ok." He nodded and left I head the fount door close. I sight and got up.

"Oh Robby lets play" Gilbert teased then Elizaveta hit him over the head with a frying pan. Yep everything normal. "Life is normal" a friendly female voce said "Mary your early today" I said with a smile. "I have tuned Roderich's piano, cleaned all the rooms and doors, pruned the apple tree, tried to fix the sprinkles you need a new system. So call if you need anything" ah, Mary, my gift from god. She did everything and she knows about the Mafia thing so that wasn't a problem. "I'm home! Ve." My brother said as a younger, female version of the Spanish cop came in "hi I'm Bella." She said to us as her and Feliciano went to destroy my kitchen. "I'm going back to bed" I muttered.

I must have only been asleep for an hour before Roderich begin to play the French can-can on his piano and an angry voce was demanding to see the black widow. Hu, someone wanted to see a spider? I wondered down to find out what was going on. When I did there I saw Gilbert laughing as a flurry of color flu at him. The colors stopped and looked at me. Standing in my living room, battle axe in hand, was none other than… "Antonio Fernandez Carriedo" I said with a soft smirks, not necessarily _evil_, but dark none the less. He stopped swinging his battle axe and said "Lovino, Vargas what are you doing here" he asked "_I _live here, as for _you_ what are _you_ doing in _my_ house?" I asked razing my eyebrows. "You? You live with the black widow" his voce fell as he looked at me with an odd expression almost, betrayed. "Well I'm shore there's black widows in the attics but why do you wont to see them?" I asked. "I told you Den I- oh we have gests." Dana said as she waked in. "Hi Dana this man is looking for a spider" I said beaconing toured Antonio.

Dana got quite then said "Oh, I didn't tell you did I." "Tell me what?" I asked as Dan began to laugh "Oh, this ones a dozy. The cops think you're a girl, hahahaha isn't that hilarious." Dan said thought snorts and chuckles. My face palled and then flushed and said looking away "Get out of my house cop." "Oh, you're so cute when you blush" he said "ok get out you soon to be dead cop" I hissed at him. He stopped smiling and said in a dark tone "not till I get my sister." "Ok, you'll have to take that up with my brother" I said motioning torts the kitchen "and I need to get the black widow." He said.

There was a silence then I said "Were you not lessoning _I am_ the black widow!" I yelled at him. His face palled then his eyes where hooded like Ivan's as he muttered "then I'll take you with me as well." I smiled, amused at his change in character, I might get a challenge form ones "ya right." I said still amused. His battle axe came flying at me (wow he's fast) I dogged it came flying at me again, he missed again. "ha, lo que es una broma pensé que la viuda de negro era una mujer por una razón usted sabe*( ha, what a joke I thought the black widow was a woman for a reason you know)" he yelled hitting the second step of my stair way. I was getting annoyed that he was destroying my home. "perra,* Puta*!" he hissed "quanto maleducato*!" I said I heard a clicking sound agents my back, shit "don't move." A German voice said from the other end of the gun. I put my hand's up, I know that voice it was Gilbert's brother Ludwig. He didn't know who I was so it was ok. "Antonio get the others" Ludwig said "niet doen touch me niet*!" Dana yelled as Antonio pulled at her hand. "Stop! I'm the boss of all of them here I'm the one you won't leave them alone!" I cried. "Your all wonted and you and your suboss will most likely be put to death." Antonio said coldly.

Ludwig shifted behind me he didn't seem comfortable with that idea. Not that I really cared the only thing going through my head was 'he threatening to hurt mi fratello*' "don't you dare" I hissed darkly my eyes hooded and eyes fixed on the Spaniards. He flinched back as he looked into my eyes. "oh I dare, and if you'd like I'd do the killing myself." I felt my heart stop I felt my eyes begin to burn and hot wet tears begin to roll down my cheeks. "sei un mostro! il diavolo! Ti odio! Antonio Fernandez Carriedo*!( you're a monster the devil I hate you Antonio) " I yelled struggling against Ludwig's grasp as he pulled me away.

Two weeks later

The room was dark but Dana know who was here. Ivan smiled darkly at the new she had just told them, Yao shifted, and Alfred sat gaping. "any ideas?" Dana asked "мы заберем его с силой (we'll take him back with force" the Russian said. "how? They have the place in lock mode there looking for us" Dana explained. "hmm that's a problem" Alfred muttered "Wait what happened to Feliciano?" He asked. Dana was quite then she said "I don't know he just disappeared" "we got to get into that house before they sand him away." Roderich muttered. The room was quite then someone with a Spanish accent said "decir por favor* (say please)" The room turned to see Isabella lining agents the wall.

_Isabella felt her stomach drop her first fiend was a mafia member- presently she thought that was cool- he brother she know would not. She turn around to Feliciano who was shifting his feet back and forth. _

"_Go" she said quietly_

"_why?" he asked_

"_to be free and so you can save your brother" she said. _

_The room was quite then she heard the back door fly open and shut "Dios estar con usted*(god watch over him)" she murmured softly the kitchen door flew open and her brother came in looking around "hi hermano* (brother) what are you looking for?" she put on her fake attendant of a silly child. "were leaving" he said "ok" she said with a smile. They walked out (Bella noted that the other's where gone.) 'I hope you can help him mi amigo querido (my beloved friend)' she thought as they left the now empty house_.

Key*

Stella Stellina- a Italian lullaby that I herd.

What was this fucking Cinderella?- hahahaha more bad jocks about this are to come, don't shoot me.

Madre-mom

Dana and Dan- one is Denmark (he doesn't have a human name so we gave him one) the other is a OC character that Raina made (She's Greenland)

Fratelli- is brother in Italy

~Playlist~

*smooth criminal by Michael Jackson or Alien ant Farm (pick one)

*for your Entertainment

* Meg & Dia - "Monster" Doghouse Records

For all of you who reviewed thank you. I am so, so, so, so sorry for taking it off

Raina: see you are blessed

OTL I didn't know ok! Please keep reading the thing you have already read will be coming in later

Thank you


	3. Ch3: uncertainty

Mafia Mafia 3

Ch: uncertainty

I woke fairly early… what happened? Then I remembered, Right that son of bitch broke (or was provoked) into my house and they cot me! Dammit! I should have taken care of him, but I didn't and now I'm paying for it. I looked around my cell. Hmm? Where still in Italy…why? The door opened, speak of the devil. Antonio walked down the stairs his eyes never left me.

"What?" I asked

"I'm here to read you rights to you." He said coldly. "You have the right to remain silent, everything yo-"

I cut him off "say can and will be used against you in a court of law! I know my fucking rights asshole now, go away!" I'm in pain and crabby.

He looked at me, eyes cold as ice, lips pressed. We both were silent then Antonio yelled. "Well! Fuck! Guess what you little bitch! You're going to go to the same place were the Australian boss is, and they're going to-"

"Hah! You idiot do you even know what the regular police are doing right now" I hissed His chest seamed to expanded with pride as he said "they are protecting people for the unjust and evil."

…huh? Did he just say that to me!? "I have seen what the police do and it is not good and kind and pure." I hissed as I pushed myself to sit up.

He looked at me with a perplexed look and stuttered out "Y-yes they do… I do, Arthur does, as does Ludwig and Francis… well his heart is in the right place…I think." I just about rolled my eyes. Ya, Umm four out of…God knows how many, are good, Shocking. "Idiots." I muttered "Ya well, the majority are EVIL, they steal whatever they want, rape whoever they want if they be a child or adult and do whatever they want. You can't say they don't, because you did that vary thing yesterday."

Antonio seemed taken back then said "No I didn't!"

"You broke into my house."

"you were who I was looking for"

I sight and said "you know that after you broke in remember?" Antonio shifted uncomfortable with his current situation, and without another word he turned and left.

"Oh Mattie~ _mon pitit chou*_ where is this brother of yours" Francis sang as Matthew lead them to the train station. "Hmmm, I don't know. I was shore he was here" Matthew looked around puzzled where was Alfred anyway?

Antonio was ushers of the world he know as he walked down the hall.

Before he went down to where Lovino was his world was 'the cops are good and the mob is bad.' Now though things had changed. 'He could be lying' a voice told him but he just shook his head. No, no he was telling the truth, he was looking him strait in the eyes as he had said that.

All Antonio know was things where about to change…a lot.

TBC

A/N: hehehe, short chapter hu, anyway I wanted to get this up. Happy late sex and chocolate day. Oh ya thank you for the R and Rs.

_mon pitit chou_-My little cabbage

play list

- Never Shout Never - Liar Liar


	4. Ch 4: Great manuscript and siblings

Mafia Mafia

Ch 4: Great manuscript and siblings

**T**he way a book is read- which is to say,  
the qualities a reader brings to a book-  
can have as much to do with its worth  
as anything the author puts into it.  
~ Norman Cousins ~

"Hay Mattie!" A loud voice boomed in Arthur's ear, the sound made him jump almost into Francis arms. He then whipped around to see a tall blond man with sky blue eyes and a smirk that could make a girl faint. "Who are they?" he asked Matthew who was about a half a foot away said "lost men I believe"

The other man looked from Arthur to Francis and back then asked "what are your guy's names?"

Arthur opened his mouth and was cut off by Francis "I am Francis Bonnefey and this is Arthur Kirkland we are new in town and your beloved brother was showing us the sites."

Arthur looked the man up and down and then saw a gun on his side. He inertly gulped 'don't tell me' he thought, he looked at Matthew out of the corner of his eye 'don't tell me we fell for a angle of mercy*' "Oh is that so" Alfred said a coy smile on his face "then let me come to I have a car so we can use that" he offered.

Arthur wonted to say no but Francis smiled and said "Of coerce your both so genres" and the four headed to Alfred's waiting car.

Dana watched as Isabel worked on her computer. "ok" she said slowly "so the cameras will go off in about an hour from now, and will be off for 45 minutes. Sorry I can't get them to go off for any more time." She sigh "Alright, and you and Feli will be at school then right?" Dana asked as Bella nodded. "Good, you better get to school we can handle it from here." Dana said with a smile.

Bella smiled as well and said "under two conditions I'll let you do this. 1. You won't kill Ludwig or my brother. 2. You'll be careful, you've seen what my brother is capable of and you know he won't hold back just because you're a girl." Dana sigh and smirked "I agree to your terms and I doubted he would hold back." And with that Bella ran off to school with Feli close behind her.

I sat quietly looking as Antonio passed before my cell "…So," I started "Why are you pacing?" I asked. He looked at me then sighed and sat down before me "I don't know who to trust, you said things I didn't want to believe but it seemed truer then what I've been told before…but then again you're a killer." It was quite then I said softly "that is a predicament. Well, how about we change the subject let's take about…how about books. What book do you like?"

He looked at me quizzing then shrugged "I'm reading a collection of books by Sophia Romana there really good." "Which book are you on?" I asked "the third, the books are exciting! One of my favorite parts is when Rebecca and Clyde* are allow before Rebecca's mission to take out Lord Region, and they kiss and she swore she would come back and at the end of that book she might have died from blood loss and I can't-" an explosion cut him off.

"What the hell!" Antonio yelled running up the stairs to find out what was going on. I watched him go smirking then sighed and said softly "their late, oh well." I stood up and un cuffed myself. Yes I could have done that before but I chose not to. I opened the cell and walked up stairs to see who had all come.

Dana hissed battle-Axe in hand as she swung at to blond German. "A German how quant" venom laced it's self into her voice*. "Verdammen!" Ludwig gowned as he stepped back words first was the spiked haired man –who was currently lightheaded thank to our bland haired German- now a woman twice the others strength! Both where panting heavily by now when Ludwig heard, "West?" come from behind him.

A shiver ran up Ludwig's spine as he turned to see red orbs looking back at him. The normally collected German let down his walls as he whispered "Bruder*" the older smiled his eyes becoming liquid as he hugged the other "die lange keine Zeit sehen Ludwig, wie geht es Ihnen?" Ludwig sighed "Ich bin fein"

A/N: another short chapter! I apologies OZL I have a lot to do though so ya, I'll try to update sooner ok? Anyhow so ya, There is some foreshadowing in this chapter for the next chapter, also keep Sophia close to heart ok. Also Brother!Fluff

Angle of mercy.- Normally female –sorry Mattie- who will kill people in the 1800 mostly in England. There are not a lot of them today I think.

Rebecca and Clyde-Hahaha I fail only names I could think of.

Dana Vs Ludwig- Aka Greenland/Denmark's land Vs Germany think WWII people

Verdammen- damn it

Bruder- brother

die lange keine Zeit sehen Ludwig, wie geht es Ihnen?- long time no see Ludwig, how are you?

Ich bin fein- I am fine.

Playlist

No reason by Sum 41

Path by Apocalyptica


	5. Ch 5 Side stroys with Raina 1

Family side stories (By Raina)

We own nothing :(

**Packing is… **

"Noah, have you seen Den?" Dana asked looking annoyed. "I need him to pack his bags."

"No I haven't seen him. Why are you packing?" the blond cocked his head to the side.

"I have some work in Italy." She smiled wickedly "If you see him tell him to pack." The girl then walked off.

**HETALIA**

"Okay so were meeting you in a few days," Tino was pattering around getting his husbands (yes his husband) clothes.

" M'kay." Berwald muttered watching Tino.

"Papa why can't I go with you guys?" Peter wined to his 'dad' a pleading look on his face.

"Peter we're meeting them in two days," Tino smiled. "And remember we get to take the jet." Peter's face lit up a little.

"Okay, but I still don't know why Papa has to go earlier then us." The boy pouted.

"Dana n'ds m' w'th 'er." (Dana needs me with her) Berwald muttered.

"Why can't Den just do it?" Peter asked, his parents gave him a look. "Oh right."

"DEN!" Den cringed at the sight of his pissed off sister, so what if she was only 5'4 and 120 lb she was scary when she was mad. "YOU PACK NOW!" yep that was his little ice queen.

**HETALIA**

"Dana?" Ian asked from the girls door way "What happened?"

"Remember the guy that was casing Ivan problems?" she asked looking up from her packing.

"Maxim Nikitin?" Ian nodded remembering Ivan's fit.

"He's in Italy." Dana responded, "And Lovi's going to need back up."

**HETALIA LOL**

"Noah Dana yelled at me." Den wined to the smaller boy.

"You did something to deserve it." Noah muttered trying to get out of the Danes hug.

"You'll miss me wall I'm gone, right Noah?" Den smiled holding on to the other with a stronger grasp.

"No now let go." Noah's frustration coming threw in his voice.

Den smirked, "You're so hot when you're angry." He whispered into Noah's ear.

Crap.

**HETALIA**

**_On cold wings she's coming. You'd better keep moving. For warmth, you'll be longing_.**

Came the ringing of Dana's phone

"Hallo?" Dana answered.

"_Dana, my little __идти__дама__ (snow queen) is it true that, that __внебрачный__ (Bastard) __Maxim __Nikitin is in Italy?"_ Ivan's child like voice came.

"Well I see nothing escapes the angry Russian." Dana smirked. "But yes he is I'm headed to Italy soon."

"_I will join you as well, __Dasvidania Dana."_Click~

"Is he mad?" Tino asked Dana threw him a look. "Oh I see."

"Boy's bring you weapons!" Dana yelled down the hall.

"YES!" Den's cheer came. Dana sighed and walked over to a wall in her office and opened a secret compartment full of weapons.

**Italy**

"Hi, Lovi~" Dana smiled from where she had been standing.

"Dana hello what brings you here?" Lovino asked.

"Have you seen the news?" Dana asked as she sat down in a chair.

"No, I've been preoccupied lately" He muttered looking at Dana annoyed.

"Well, look." Dana turned on the TV to a news station.

A man dressed nicely, his hair slicked back, he was tall with blond hair and he was rambling junk about how he was going to stop the prostrations and drug dealers and mafias, so pretty he will _fail_ like everyone before him.

"Great a new DA what else is on?" the Italian asked un-fazes.

Dana sighed "This man has cased _**Ivan**_ trouble as well." the blond girl muttered darkly.

"Oh I see your point." He said turning off the TV.

"So what are you going to do?" Dana asked.

"They said cut off a snake's head it dies right." He smirked.

"Why are we killing snakes?" Dan asked confused.

"Brother, it means take out the head and the whole thing falls apart." Dana said to him calmly rolling her eyes.

"Oh I knew that." Den said.

"No you didn't" Dana said without looking back at him. "By the way were staying here tonight."

** 1234 HETALIA 5678**

So what do you think? Please R and R


End file.
